mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Reiko
Reiko is a villain character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 4. About Reiko Reiko is a grim and stoic looking character with black and white hair, glowing blue eyes, and a penchant for brutality. He was originally introduced in a typical ninja archetype in Mortal Kombat 4. He also has a mask-like black tattoo things over each of his eyes. Reiko also has several similarities to Shao Kahn and has developed a desire to become the ruler of Outworld. Today he works for the Never Never Land. Info Not too much is known about him, save that his primary occupation is that of a general. In this capacity, he has served both Shinnok and Shao Kahn. He has also served as a member of the Brotherhood of Shadow. During Shinnok's war against the Elder Gods, he was presumed killed. Shortly after "some secret plans" concerning Outworld are sent to the Forces of Light, General Reiko is determined to get them back. He appears with the Emperor Shao Kahn at a meeting of the joint chiefs where Greedo and Shang Tsung were arguing over the theft of the plans by Raiden. Reiko announced to the joint chiefs that Emperor Kahn had received word from Shinnok that he had just dissolved and convinced Admiral Gotten (the traitor Tanya's father) to surrender and give him the power to all regional governors of the planets, and that fear of Outworld would keep the planets in line. When Shao warned his men about the Thunder God's power being insignificant compared to his, Tsung mocked Kahn for his arrogant ways. Shao responded by grabbing Tsung and holding him in a chokehold. Seeing that Shao fully intended to kill Shang despite his usefulness, Reiko demanded Shao to let him go and Kahn complied as "the General wished". Reiko put an end to the pointless bickering by slamming on the ground with his Devastator, saying that Emperor Shao would retrieve the plans and that Outworld would crush plus merge Edenia into itself. Reiko and Shao held his own daughter, Princess Kitana Kahn captive in North Outworld in Cobalt Base. They attempted to interrogate her to reveal the location of the base of the Edenian Rebels. After Kitana told him the base was on the planet of Neptune (which was actually a lie, since they were hidden well on Earth), Shao decides to send his army there to conquer it, showing off his might while Reiko claims he will be satisfied with seeing her "rebel friends slaughtered". This makes him cross the MEH again, like the big baddie that he is. After the truth is revealed that the rebel base was not on Neptune at all, Reiko and Kahn still planned on conquering it while Greedo suggested to have Kitana killed, something the General and his Emperor agreed on. However, after the Millennium Halcon had landed on one of North Outworld's beaches, Shao convinced Reiko to wait as he feels the presence of his old adversary, Raiden. Reiko reassures him that the Gods are to be extinct, prompting Shao even more to destroy Raven despite his immortality. At least he gained some more confidence. Reiko demands his troops Raiden can't be allowed to escape, to which Shao assures him that Raiden isn't going to escape since he himself alone will make sure of it. After Princess Kitana is rescued by Liu Kang and Johnny Cage while Raiden teleports himself away to escape, Reiko has their spaceships follow the Millennium Halcon thanks to a signal beacon planted on the Halcon before they escaped. Reiko goes to the Never Never Land system, where he plots with his men the destruction/conquering of Neptune and seeks some support from Shinnok and his Oni hordes. It is known that Reiko and his Master were successful in merging Neptune with Outworld. He later resurfaced during the time of Mortal Kombat 4, but after Shinnok was defeated after his failed takeover of Edenia, he disappeared once again. He later emerged in Shao Kahn's army, to whom he has served until now. In his Armageddon bio card, Greedo states that Reiko received the position of general as Shao Kahn approved of the fighter's ruthlessness, which he is said to look for in his soldiers. Reiko apparently has great aspirations to one day replace the emperor, as it is described in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest mode that he likes to sneak into Kahn's chamber room and wear his helmet. His own attire has a great similarity to Shao Kahn's. Reiko also states in the game that he will one day rule Outworld himself. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest's mode, Steven encounters Reiko in his war room in Shao Kahn's Castle. It is revealed here that, for unknown reasons, Reiko has an intense disliking of Quan Chi. Reiko tries to get Steven to join Kahn's army, having been impressed by his skills in combat, but Steven has none of this as he only intends to find and kill Quan Chi. Although Reiko is intrigued by the prospect, he had been ordered by Shao Kahn to protect the emperor's allies, which included the sorcerer, so he engages in battle with the intruder. Reiko is ultimately defeated, but as he limps away, he relishes in the irony that his failure would lead to the death of Quan Chi. He later appears in the Battle of Armageddon, where he joins the Forces of Darkness, but is ultimately killed in the process. In Mortal Kombat 9 Reiko was mentioned as a representative of Outworld in Shao Kahn's tournament in Outworld. His only known fight was against Kenshi. The winner of this battle remains unknown, though neither fighter was killed. In year of 2012, Reiko and his army conquered a backward little kingdom belonging to the Kreeyans in Shao Kahn's name. As per his victory custom, Reiko desecrated the holy temple of his defeated foes as a means of dominating their spirits as well as their cities. But Reiko noticed that one goddess statue would not crack or fall, and instead she sang a prophecy to him, a single phrase over and over again: "Reiko's blood reigns". When Reiko returned to Shao, the emperor hailed him as his most ruthless general and adopted him, moulding him into his heir apparent, leading Reiko to believe the prophecy would come true. In the distant past, Reiko joined with Goro and Shao Kahn in their conquest of the Chaosworld's Arnyek Islands that hosted the Kytinn species. Reiko would work with the Rodian warrior Kotal Kahn on many missions, learning of his species reliance on the sun for power, as well as their weakness when deprived of its light. When Shao Kahn allied with Quan Chi to conquer Earth, Reiko easily saw the sorcerer's manipulations of the emperor, and later witnessed Shao's imprisonment once again, and overheard Quan Chi discussing with the fallen God Shinnok of their plan. Realising that Shinnok only wanted slaves, not generals, Reiko cursed the goddess and her false prophecy, and returned to Outworld, contemplating suicide, vowing that if he could not reign, he would not serve. Before he could end his life with his dagger, Reiko was approached by Havik, who urged him to lose everything so he could gain everything, and revealed he was aware of the prophecy as well. When Reiko questioned his identity, Havik called himself a grim of chaos, and took Reiko's own dagger, proclaiming that his blood will reign, but first must run, and stabbed Reiko with the dagger. Reiko was given his first taste of the power of Blood Magic, the power that would allow his blood to reign and ascend him to godhood. Reiko and Havik would then join forces to fulfil the prophecy. After Kotal Kahn usurped the throne, Reiko chose to ally himself with Mileena's rebel faction. Through seduction, he became her closest adviser and lover, all the while manipulating Mileena for his own ends. He also recruited another one of Shao Kahn's created children, Skarlet, to his and Havik's cause, keeping her involvement a secret from Mileena and Kotal Kahn. Reiko is seen in Raiden's visions embracing Mileena. Reiko makes his first physical appearance, kneeling before Mileena to inform her that the Red Dragon Clan have agreed to their plan before he is dismissed. Reiko is next seen looking over a map while narrating his past working with Kotal Kahn to Goro. Reiko reveals he learned of the Rodian's ability to draw power from sunlight and be weakened by darkness, and uses this information to formulate his strategy to to trap and kill Kotal Kahn and his uncle, K'etz Kahn. Revealing he has leaked their location within the Golden Desert, Reiko outlines his plan to Goro: having Mileena's faithful servant Rain block out the sun with his control over the weather, this will cut off any Rodian from the sun and weaken them. Then the Red Dragon Clan will keep any other warrior occupied while Goro deals with K'etz. Reiko's strategy proves effective, and K'etz meets his demise. Reiko knows that when Kotal Kahn learns of his uncle's death, he will invoke Blood Magic, which while making him temporarily powerful, will also severally weaken him once the power fades. As Goro makes a rallying speech to the Red Dragon forces, Reiko and Mileena discuss behind his back. While Mileena believes she can reclaim the throne once Goro kills Kotal, Reiko manipulates her into believing Goro will challenge her claim and take the throne for himself. Reiko claims to have never trusted Goro and that he will only betray her as Kotal did. Mileena clings to Reiko and tells him he is he only one she trusts, with Reiko telling her he will humbly serve the true heir before telling her to let Goro face Kotal alone and that he will kill whichever traitor survives. Reiko would later escape with Mileena after Kotal defeats Goro. In an unknown location in Outworld, Reiko meets with Havik as they discuss their discovery of the source of Kotal's strength: Blood Magic. Reiko is frustrated at the prospect of locating all the Kamidogu daggers, stating it could take years, but Havik assures him that he already knows where the daggers are. Reiko asks how much longer he must share a bed with Mileena before the throne is his, and the would-be emperor grins savagely as Havik promises him that once he obtains the daggers, he won't need anyone, and he will be more than the emperor of Outworld, but the Blood God over all planets. Reiko is seen alongside Havik on Shang Tsung's island as the grim greets the captive Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. Reiko is next seen on Earth, confronting Jax Briggs on his farm. Complimenting Jax's strength, Reiko proposes a deal with him: the Kamidogu Raiden entrusted him for his daughter's life. Jax refuses, prompting a battle between the two. Reiko easily dominates the fight, even throwing Jax through the window of his own home. The former general follows after Jax, destroying a wall to greet a fallen Jax and his wife Vera, telling Jax that he was making it more difficult for himself and that all he wanted was the dagger Raiden had given him while promising to spare Jacqui's life. Jax still refused, not trusting Reiko's word. Reiko shoulder charged into Jax with enough force to crack a wall behind the soldier, agreeing that Jax couldn't trust him before snatching Vera by her neck. Reiko made it clear he would not stop with just Jax's daughter and proclaimed he had the power to make everyone in his life suffer before telling Jax to choose the dagger or his family, while saying his patience would expire with Vera's breath. Jax would then hand over the dagger to Reiko, who honoured his word and spared Vera's life. Returning to Shang's island, Reiko presented Havik with Earth's Kamidogu. Havik was pleased, telling Reiko that only one more dagger was needed to be retrieved before he would make the general the Blood God. Reiko was confused, stating they had only collected two of the necessary six Kamidogu and Havik explained that Raiden had already collected half of the Kamidogu for them. Reiko prepares for Kotal and Cassie's parents arrival, telling Skarlet they will have to divide and conquer as well as telling Skarlet she will need to share his power. Having Skarlet take both acquired Kamidogus, he orders her to cut him with both daggers over his heart. Relishing in his new-found power, Reiko proclaims that he and Skarlet together will shed blood upon the island and that the crimson tide will allow them to not only conquer Outworld and Earth but slaughter all the Gods themselves. When Kotal, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade finally arrived, Reiko along with Skarlet, and some Red Dragon soldiers were waiting for them on the beach. Reiko mockingly greeted Johnny and Sonya, telling them he was wondering when they would show up before saying if he had a daughter and she were kidnapped, he would have arrived days ago before musing they may not be fit as parents. Ignoring Cage's crude retort, Reiko responded to Kotal after the Rodian asked what he would gain by inciting further conflict with Earth. Reiko then revealed his plans for conquest, his desire to merge Outworld and Earth as Shao Kahn had envisioned, only under his rule. Reiko then said he would return the girls, if they wanted to leave, before revealing Cassie and Jacqui to be corrupted by the Blood Code and prepared to kill Johnny and Sonya in his name. As Reiko's forces faced Kotal Kahn's, the general mockingly stated how nothing made him happier than bringing families together. When the girls attacked Cassie's parents, Reiko stayed on the sidelines with Skarlet by his side, letting Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah fight their way to him. After Kotal killed the Red Dragon troops between them with ease, Reiko admitted his respect for the display before saying how proud Shao Kahn would be if he was able to see him destroy the Rodian, while mockingly telling Kotal how disappointed his father would be to watch him fall. Kotal Kahn charged for Reiko while D'Vorah went for Skarlet. When Kotal reminded Reiko on how he always envied the Kahn's power, Reiko clarified that he envied their Blood Magic before telling Kotal how he had barely scratched the surface of its power. As Kotal leaped into the air to bring his sword down in a powerful overhead slash, Reiko easily caught the strike all the while declaring that if Kotal had his ambition, he would have obtained true godliness, before shattering the sword with a single blow and knocking Kotal down with one uppercut. Pinning Kotal down with his foot, Reiko watched as D'Vorah charged at him from the air, admiring his champion's loyalty. Reiko easily caught D'Vorah and tore her in two, noting how ready to die for her emperor she was. Turning his back on Kotal, Reiko offered him a chance to surrender, saying he had nothing left to lose and he would be spared to live as Reiko's slave. Kotal refused, and drew power from the sun to continue his battle with Reiko, much to the general's amusement. Reiko and Kotal resumed their battle, but it was soon paused when both saw the arrival of a second ship by Kotal's. Reiko was excited, declaring, "Now it's a party." As he watched Mileena and her Tarkatans storm the beach, ready to kill both Reiko and Kotal. As Reiko continues to battle Kotal, he sees Mileena defeat and mutilate Skarlet with Ermac's aid. When Kotal comments from Earth on scorned women, Reiko furiously attacks Kotal, declaring himself to be the Blood God Kotal Kahn never could be. Reiko is then struck with the Wrath Hammer by Mileena, destroying half of his face and leaving him temporarily dead, though Ermac notes the Blood Code will soon restore him to life. Reiko is revived by the Blood Code, his destroyed face slowly regenerating. Becoming enraged at Kotal Kahn and Mileena's casual discussion of killing him again, he lashes out with blasts of Blood Magic, before easily escaping Ermac's telekinetic hold on him, all the while ranting that he was novitiate for the Blood God and the vessel through which his blood would reign. Using blinding speed, Reiko snatches Ermac by the ankle and throws him at Kotal Kahn and Mileena, making short work of one of Shao Kahn's most powerful creations. Drawing Outworld's Kamidogu, Reiko mocked Kotal for losing it and never exploiting its potential by cutting him with his own lost weapon, and cut Mileena with it as well. Telling both he could enslave them to his will, he chose not to, wanting them to witness his rebirth as the Blood God before revealing how he learned of the prophecy that promised his ascension. Declaring that the prophecy would be fulfilled at last, Reiko suddenly found himself attacked all at once by Ermac, Mileena, and Kotal Kahn, with the construct telekinetically tearing his head off, Mileena disembowelling him with her sai, and Kotal cutting his legs off with his solar inflamed sword. Reiko would be saved from a permanent death by Havik's arrival with a Blood Code corrupted Raiden. Reiko's body is ordered to be taken to the Flesh Laboratory for revival, and the general sits upon the throne of Shang Tsung's island as Havik explains that all the gathered Kamidogu, as well as the blood of the captured 'champions' (Kotal, Mileena, Ermac, Cage, and Sonya Blade) to be used as a sacrifice. Havik presents Reiko the goblet of the champions blood, bidding him to drink and fulfill his destiny. Taking the goblet, Reiko toasts "to godliness" and drinks the blood, proclaiming himself ready. Havik then declares that Reiko's blood reigns, and the chaos grim, in conjunction with the Blood Code possessed Raiden, Cassie Cage, and Jacqui Briggs, stabs Reiko with each of the Kamidogu. In a storm of Blood Magic, Reiko rises into the air as thunder rumbles, before falling back down to the throne and going still momentarily. Reiko quickly revives, snatching Havik by his neck. Revealing in his newfound godhood, Reiko states that he has died enough for today, and looks to the bound champions, declaring others are due for sacrifice in his name. Reiko descends from the throne, musing on how he imagined his new power would rejuvenate him, but instead concludes that he feels older, like his god-self was trapped inside him all along. Using his new power to create new armour around himself, Reiko boasts that he starves for tributes for the Blood God, his hands aflame with Blood Magic. Licking his lips in anticipation, Reiko moved over to Kotal Kahn and Mileena, calling them imperial traitors who failed to recognise his coming glory, and then moves on to Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, wondering if he should launch a preemptive strike against warriors who would deny his claim to Earth. Havik dissuades him from devouring any of them, and though Reiko is annoyed, Havik instead has the Red Dragon bring in the captured troops of both Kotal Kahn and Mileena. Reiko asks how many there are, and when Havik states a hundred, he is pleased. After a Tarkatan spits on Reiko, calling him a traitor, Reiko muses that the savage can't recognise a god before killing the creature, demanding Havik bring up the remaining prisoners, while declaring their glorious sacrifice will invoke jealously in the Elder Gods. Reiko kills and devours all one hundred prisoners in a single blast, revealing in the blood and carnage while demanding more from Havik. When the grim tells him there are none left, Reiko states he is still hungry, and suddenly attacks Havik, ordering him to stop talking. Realising something is horribly wrong, Reiko demands to know what the grim has done to him, saying he knew there would be power, but not so much pain. Shoving Havik aside, Reiko groans that the hunger is clawing him from the inside, and wonders what could make a god suffer. Screaming in agony, Reiko tears his chest open, losing control of himself as he tears his own body apart, pleading for help. His face begins to melt, and the supposed 'god' can only scream in terrible pain. Havik then cruelly reveals Reiko was never a candidate for godhood, and that his purpose was to be a vessel for a real god. Havik then gouges out Reiko's eyes with his thumbs and crushes his head, ripping Shinnok's amulet from Reiko's skull. The general was a pawn for the grim of chaos, revealing his dreams of godhood to be nothing more than a delusion. Own told Bio This. Is. MY BIOOOOO!!!! *Kicks an enemy Edenian into a lava pit* I am the Great General Reiko. Hero of the whole Outworld, the 3rd in line for Outworld's throne, the loyalest general to Emperor Shao Kahn himself. You can come at me with black powder bombs, war-beasts and arrows that blot out the sun, but dying in battle is the greatest honour, so bring it on! Although, to be honest, I probably could have done things differently. Could I have been nicer to Earthrealmers so that they didn't have to start a war on me? Sure, but that's not really my style. I'm more of a "kick-a-guy-in-a-hole-to-start-a-war" sort of guy, or sometimes "fly-some-planes-into-a-couple-of-a-buildings-in-Manhattan" kinda guy, but that was actually all Shao's planning. Could I have worn a bit more armour? Yeah, but then nobody could see my sexy abs while they're trying to kill me. I just hope my son, Remonus, can avenge me after Havik killed me and live through his battles. Mortal Kombat: Conquest Reiko's sole live appearance on the aforementioned Mortal Kombat: Conquest partially acknowledges his early video game biographies as a devout general of Shao Kahn. Though he is never seen in combat, Reiko acts as a military messenger for the emperor instead of Greedo, informing him of developments in Outworld that Kahn himself cannot witness firsthand from the throne. Reiko encountered the encroaching armies of Kreeya on the borders of Outworld and engaged in their destruction while fighting Kreeya's Amazonian forces. In Rap Battle Verse 1 Outworlders! Let's start this! (Aliens in background shouting: WOO!) Show this petty officer who's the hadest! (WOO!) The biggest mistake that you've ever made... ! (WOO!) I'll toss you like a frag grenade! (WOO!) Then I'll stomp you in the face with my sandals enraged, and tonight we shall Rhyme in the Shade! (WOO!) Your puny fans are just some fat nerds on computers! Ya'll are all jerkin' off to games giving themselves First Person Shooters! (WOO!) Your guns are hard but my hands are harder! (WOO!) You're in my hotel now chief, THIS IS OUTWORLD! (Reiko kicks Josh into the Rancor Pit, but Holmes climbs back up) Verse 2 HA! I've had better battles with my 6-year old son! (WOO!) I don't need hard power when I'm rockin' these... GUNS! (WOO!) I'm a King! You sleep in a freezer in OUTER SPACE! I would look you in the eyes but your too much of a biatch to show your TRUE FACE!!! (WOOOOOOO!!!) Quotes *''"I am Reiko, general of Shao Kahn's army! The emperor could use warriors such as you."'' *''"Ah yes, he is in the room with the others, as much as I would like to see him die, I'm in charge here to protect the emperor's buddies."'' *''"Aha... Then you leave me no choice."'' *''"Yes, I am Reiko. General of Shao Kahn's army, what is it you say?... Oh, Shao Kahn knows about that? Tell him I will never stick in his secret chamber again, nor will I wear his helmet. But just between you and me, his helmet will be belonging to me in due time."'' *''"One day I will rule as supreme ruler of Outworld!"'' *''"This is Outworld!!!"'' (His most famous quote) *''"Welcome dear people of Seido! I am Reiko, General to Hell's Army. All of you will participate in two, yes two, of the most important Mortal Kombat Tournaments in this history! This last two tournaments will determine your planet's fate. If one of you's defeats all of your opponents from our planet, you will face the toughest b-tards we have! Including friggen' Zalgo!"'' *''"How much time must we waste before I become Blood God? How much longer must I share bed with Mileena!?"'' *''"It seems like Clurkicus is the true Dark Master after all. Somehow in my heart I always knew."'' *''"Once Neptune has fallen, Shao Kahn shall merge it with Outworld."'' *''"My men need food! They cannot fight on an empty stomach."'' *''"Kintaro has made our passage into this planet possible. Time and again he has proven his loyalty to the Emperor."'' (Reiko after invading Edenia) *''"I live only to serve Shinnok."'' (Reiko after Shao's death) *''"None shall oppose the might of Lord Clurkicus! He will rule all!"'' Song about Shao Kahn Everyone where making fun out of my Emperor. Because he was reading Travonni's journal. To some they say, he looks real weird - with grey helmet and strange cape. But me? Lemme introduce myself: I am a little a Outworlder, I come the town of Ghorfas. If I'm gonna die in a big crash, It is the will of almighty Shao! I didn't have the money for zaa vacation, So I joined the terrorist organisation. I learned to fly a plan from a friend, but he forgot to teach me how to land. I love my papa, I love my mama, but most of all; I love Shao Kahn-a. I love my papa, I love my mama, But yeah, most of all I love Shao Kahn-a. I am feeling the most happy when I hear the scream (aaahhh!) of yappi. I don't care much where I'm going because I drive 747 a Boeing. I maek sure USA will remember, the date of 11th of September. We choose this day because of this; It's the international day of peace. I love my papa, I love my mama, but most of all I love Shao Kahn-a! Hahaha, I love my papa, I love my mama, but most of all I love Shao Kahn-a! And I would be a real nice lad, If I weren't in the Kahn's squad. For just because of this 1 attack, Americans want to bomb us back. I knew that deprecations would come, and It's a great commercial for Outworld. It's not much, but now I can: C Shao's house on CNN. Oh, just one more time: I love my papa, I love my mama, But... most... of... all... I... love... SHAO KAHN!!!! AH!!!! Thank you. :) Personality and traits Reiko was an extremely loyal, but relentless, calculating, intense, brutal, sly, sadistic and ruthless man and was known for his sharp memory and his ruthlessness in battles. He never forgot a favour or a slight and was even was capable of recalling people from meetings that took place over decades before, including even if he had only met them once. For example, when Hydro greeted him when he arrived on Outworld, he was easily able to recognise him from their previous encounter where he served the Forces of Light years ago, despite hearing his name and seeing him in the face only once. After Kitana was been captured by Kahn's Army and brought into the Cobalt Base, Reiko managed to convince her to tell him the location of her allies' base, something he succeeded in falsely since she lied to him. After hearing the "truth", Reiko and his Emperor viciously sent their Army there, hoping to conquer it while killing billions without mercy, further showing Reiko's loyalty and brutality. Not much else has been shown about his personality, although he is still fiercely loyal to his new boss, Clurkicus, and aids him in conquering planets and resurrecting Shinnok somehow. Journal Entry Reiko has served all, Shao Kahn, Clurkicus and Shinnok, probably three of the most evil b-tards in the entire universe. He also served for a time as an agent of the Brotherhood of Shadow along with his equally-evil (if not even more) rival, Quan Chi, but is today considered above them. His skills in battle is legendary, though little else is known about this mysterious warrior. Trivia *His face has markings on it that are vaguely similar to Shang Tsung's appearance in MK3. *Has the same fighting stance as Jarek, and Noob Sailbot in MK4. *He is one of the two characters (the other being Sektor) to never speak in their respective ending. *Although Reiko's outfit is essentially a minor modification of the standard male ninja outfit, he is generally never grouped with them. *He is one of the unplayable characters seen trapped in a cage in the Dark Prison stage. *In Konquest mode of Deception he can be found walking around Outworld and giving orders in Edenia. *His alternate costume is his MK4 appearance, although it is missing the Brotherhood of Shadow symbol on the back. *He uses the Ying Yeung fighting style that Mileena had in Return of The Dragon King. *Originally, Reiko was given a sword, the Devastator, but he later decided to instead use the Cruel Hammer for battles in the same manner as Shao Kahn to further push his idea of him attempting to mimic Shao Kahn. The sword was instead given to Fujin. *He appears in the background of the Pit II stage fighting either Daegon, Frost, Kenshi, or Sereena in MK9. *After Sub-Zero is taken away, Sektor mentions his name in the next match against Kenshi. He won the fight against the Blind Swordsman. *Also, in the cutscene before the battle between Kabal and Robot Sub-Zero, in the latter's POV, one of the pictures is that of Reiko. *Reiko presumably had a supporting or at least minor role in the 9/11 Outworld attacks. Gallery Reiko_Kratos.jpg|Reiko art. Reiko_ass_Shao_Kahn.gif|"You like mimicking Shao Kahn, don't you?" Reiko_and_Kahn's_castle.jpg|Reiko in front of Kahn's castle. Reiko_and_Kahn_ninjas.jpg|Reiko with Kahn's ninjas. Reiko_bio_card.jpg|Reiko's original bio card. General_Reiko_in_MKX.jpg|Will Reikov be in MK X? Reiko Deception.jpg|Reiko found in MK:D. Reiko_comic.png|Reiko as in the comic. Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Scary! Category:! Category:MK Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Sadists Category:Dictator Category:Greedy Characters Category:Traitors Category:Satanism Category:Terrorists Category:Antagonists Category:Are in ERB Category:Military Personnel Category:Gladiators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Demons Category:Agents Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Needs editing